The Sweetest Reservation
by grandbeta
Summary: Première soirée sans Ava. C'est une traduction d'une fiction de crammit.


« Aller, Brittany. Quinn et Rachel vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre », je rentre dans la salle de bain pour mettre la touche finale à mon maquillage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lisse le tissu de ma robe noire de mes mains, souriant à moi-même dans le miroir pour essayer de dissimuler ma nervosité.

C'est notre premier rendez-vous depuis qu'Ava est née. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être nerveuse. Nous avons déjà eu des tonnes de rendez-vous. Des centaines. Mais pour quelques raisons ce soir semble différent. C'est la première fois que nous quittons Ava pour passer un peu de temps ensemble et je dois repousser tout ce qui me rend coupable de la laisser. Et si elle ne veut pas prendre son biberon ? Et si elle ne veut pas dormir ? Et si elle se réveille, que nous ne sommes pas là et qu'elle pleure en pensant que nous l'avons abandonnée et ...

Soudain, je sens ta chaleur dans mon dos, tes mains soulevant doucement mes doigts du bord du lavabo que je tenais d'une poigne de fer.

« Santana, ça va bien se passer. » Je rencontre ton regard dans le miroir et te retourne ton sourire avec un hochement de tête et un sourire penaud.

« Je sais que tu es nerveuse. »

« Britt, elle n'a pas été sans une d'entre nous autour d'elle depuis qu'elle est à la maison. Comment peux tu ne pas être nerveuse ? » En me retournant, l'air se bloque dans mes poumons à ta vue. « Tu es... wow. »

Je regarde tes yeux glisser sur mon corps avant avant de prendre mes deux mains dans les tiennes, en plaçant un baiser à l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche. « Wow toi aussi, chérie. » En reculant, tu me fais sortir de la salle de bain afin que nous soyons toutes les deux debout devant le grand miroir de la porte de placard.

Entourant ma taille de tes bras, tu te penches vers moi et je suis frappée de voir à quel point nous sommes belles l'une à côté de l'autre.

La robe de soie bleue que tu portes te va à merveille, les bretelles reposant sur tes épaules musclées par toutes ces années de danse. Je caresse des boucles de tes cheveux et je laisse mes yeux dériver vers tes talons, le léger avantage de taille provoquant un petit frisson qui court le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« San, bien sûr que je suis nerveuse. Mais, Ava aime Quinn et Rachel et elle adore jouer avec Aiden. Nous allons juste aller dîner, nous ne serons qu'à 20 minutes et elles ont toutes les deux l'ensemble des numéros d'urgence. Et, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir et de porter quelque chose qui ne va pas se retrouver tâché avec des céréales pour bébé. En plus, j'ai une femme vraiment sexy et je serais ravie de l'emmener à dîner. »

Je ris à ta remarque et me retourne avant de poser mes mains contre la soie chaude qui couvre ton ventre.

« Une Épouse vraiment sexy, huh ? »

« Tellement sexy. » Tu avances et replaces quelques unes de mes boucles dans mon dos de sorte que tu puisses poser tes mains sur mes épaules et te penche en avant pour m'embrasser lentement. S'éloignant du baiser, tu fais glisser tes mains sur ma nuque, souriant quand je retiens tes poignets.

« Juste une heure ou deux, en tête-à-tête... Je te le promets. Et je pense cette pause nous sera profitable à toutes les deux. »

« C'est toi qui m'a demandé ce que je voulais dîner d'une voix de bébé hier soir », je te taquine, lâchant tes poignets pour prendre mon sac à main au pied du lit.

« Ce matin tu m'as tendu la Desitin au lieu du dentifrice. » _(ndt : la Desitin est une crème contre l'irritation des fesses qu'on met souvent aux bébés.)_

« D'accord, oui. On a besoin d'une pause. » Ton rire est interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. « Juste à l'heure. Tu les fais entrer pendant que je vais chercher Ava dans son parc ? »

« Yep. Prends mon sac à main tant que tu y es. »

Je prends quelques instants pour apprécier ta vue de dos alors que tu marches dans le couloir et ris de moi-même. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, Santana._ J'attrape ton sac, éteins les lumières dans notre chambre et vais dans la salle de jeux avec un large sourire quand je vois les petites jambes d'Ava remuer d'excitation à cause de l'agitation dans le hall. « Hey ma petite chérie... Tu es pressée de voir Tante Rachel et Tante Quinn ? Et ton cousin Aiden est aussi venu te voir. »

Mettant nos sacs sur le dessus du coffre à jouets, je me penche sur le côté du parc et prend Ava dans mes bras, en appuyant sur un baiser contre le petit poing qui tombe sur ma joue. Les yeux bleus de notre fille sont vifs comme elle gazouille, essayant d'attraper mon collier. La calant contre mon épaule, je caresse le duvet sombre couvrant sa tête, me penche pour ramasser nos sacs à main et ferme la lumière, tout cela avec une précision due à une pratique régulière.

Marchant vers la cuisine, je dois resserrer mon emprise sur Ava car elle se tortille et donne de petits coups de pied, babillant d'excitation lorsqu'elle aperçoit Quinn. « Salut Ava... Comment va ma fille préférée ? » Je me penche vers Quinn comme elle tend les bras pour prendre Ava, en acceptant son rapide baiser sur ma joue en guise de salutation.

« Tu es ravissante, Santana. »

« Merci, Q. Où est Rachel ? »

« Elle et Brittany sont dans le salon en train de tout mettre en place. » Le dernier mot est dit en un grognement amusé alors qu'Ava saisit une poignée de cheveux de Quinn que j'essaye délicatement de lui faire lâcher.

Suivant Quinn vers le salon, je fait des grimaces à Ava qui rigole par dessus l'épaule de Quinn. « Désolé. Elle est dans une phase « tirer les cheveux ». Britt et moi penssont sérieusement à nous raser la tête. »

Je repère un bref éclair de longs cheveux sombres alors que je marche derrière de Quinn et m'arrête brusquement quand je vois le sol. « C'est quoi toute cette merde? »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournent sur moi avant qu'une petite voix crie: « Merde. »

« Santana ! » Réprimande Rachel les yeux écarquillés d'embarras pendant qu'elle se dirige vers Aiden, qui est maintenant assis sur le sol en tapant deux camions ensembles en chantonnant une petite comptine de « merde ».

« Merde, Rachel. Je suis désolée. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » Tout autour de moi, le sol du salon est recouvert de voitures. « Vous avez volé toutes les voitures de tous les enfants dans le monde pour les amener ici ? »

Quinn rit pendant qu'elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé, Ava sur ses genoux pour jouer avec elle à Patty-cake _(ndt : c'est une comptine anglaise pour les petits)_ pendant que tu te diriges dans le couloir pour prendre nos manteaux. Rachel se met à genoux, saisissant habilement l'un des camions d'Aiden et lui tendant un chien pompier en peluche à la place. Le mot de malheur s'arrête en faveur des bruits de sirène alors qu'il met le chien au-dessus d'un autre camion et le pousse sur le sol.

« Il est obsédé par les voitures depuis que Noah l'a emmené au Classic Car and Truck Show le mois dernier. » Plaçant un baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Aiden, Rachel se relève et hausse les épaules.

« Il refuse d'aller quelque part sans toutes ses voitures et Noah en amène une nouvelle à chaque fois qu'il vient et maintenant nous devons toutes les amener. Tu es jolie. »

Je renifle de mépris au compliment que Rachel a placé à la fin de son explication, mais la remercie quand même, souriant et faisant signe à Aiden comme il sourit et pointe le doigt vers moi.

« Jolie. »

Tu reviens vers moi et me tiens la veste ouverte pour que je l'enfile, en riant lorsque Rachel et Quinn félicitent Aiden pour l'utilisation correcte du mot. Me penchant, j'accepte un de ses baiser mouillé et un câlin de Rachel avant d'aller jusqu'au canapé ou tu prends Ava dans tes bras.

« Tu vas être une gentille petite fille, ok ? Maman et Mama t'aiment tellement. »

Posant ma main sur le bas de ton dos, je me penche et place un baiser sur la joue potelée d'Ava et je sent ta respiration tremblante alors que tu la serres un peu plus contre toi. J'entends le soupir de Ava comme elle s'installe un peu sur ta poitrine et je sais que si nous ne partons pas dans les prochaines minutes, nous partirons jamais de la maison sans emmener Ava dîner avec nous. « C'est bon, amour. Nous serons de retour dans un petit moment. Elle ira bien. »

Tu me regardes par dessus la tête d'Ava et je peux voir tes yeux briller alors, je te frotte le dos pour te rassurer.

« Ava, chérie, tu veux voir Aiden ? »

A la mention de son nom, elle presse ses petites mains sur ta poitrine et gigote en gazouillant. Quinn dirige vers nous avec Aiden dans ses bras et Rachel à ses côtés.

« Aller, Mesdames. Vous allez rater votre réservation pour le dîner. » Quinn nous sourit doucement et Rachel prend Ava, la faisant rire.

«Allez-y. Nous serons bien ici et nous vous promettons de vous appeler si quelque chose se passe, ce qui n'arrivera pas. » Rachel s'éloigne pour distraire Ava de notre départ, ramassant une des voitures de police d'Aiden et appuyant sur les boutons pour faire fonctionner les lumières et sirènes.

« Ok, on y va. Merci encore une fois, les filles. Nous vous appellerons quand nous arriverons au restaurant. »

Je prends ta main et te tire doucement pour partir, prenant au pasage les clés de voiture au crochet de la porte. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, tu sors pour fermer la porte pendant que je prend nos deux sacs sous le bras et te suit à l'extérieur.

Nous marchons rapidement jusqu'à notre voiture garée dans la rue et je m'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte du côté passager, regardant par-dessus le toit de la voiture pour croiser ton regard. « Tellement belle... Tu es prête à emmener dîner ta femme vraiment sexy ? » Tes épaules se détendent visiblement et tu poses tes mains sur la porte du conducteur ouverte, me récompensant d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

« Allons-y. »

Je vois que tu fais courir tes doigts sur ton téléphone, posé sur le bord de la table, en souriant poliment alors que le serveur nous amène notre dessert. Hochant la tête au serveur, je couvre ta main des miennes, les serrant légèrement avant d'attraper mon verre de vin.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'elles ne nous aient pas appelé, Britt. »

« Je sais. Mais peut-être que nous devrions appeler pour être sûres ? »

« Chérie, nous avons appelé de la voiture juste avant notre arrivée et tu as envoyé un message à Quinn juste après que nous ayons commandé. Ava va très bien. » Levant mon verre, j'attends que tu prenne le tien pour trinquer et mes doigts effleurent ta main.

« A la mère de notre magnifique petite fille, mon incroyable, talentueuse, magnifique, sexy, drôle et intelligente femme... Tu es l'amour de ma vie et c'était un plaisir d'être ton rencard ce soir. »

« Santana... » Tu baisses la tête pour cacher le rouge qui te monte au joues, prenant une rapide gorgée de vin et reposant le verre sur la table pour tenir mes mains à la place. Tes doigts jouant avec les miens, tu me souris doucement et me tiens la main un peu plus.

« Je t'aime. Je vous aime tellement toi et Ava et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. » Tu tires ma main et me fait me pencher un peu plus vers toi au dessus de la table.

« Britt ? »

« Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es magnifique sous cette lumière. Le plaisir ce soir a été pour moi. » Tu tournes ma main et caresses ma paume de ton pouce, léchant tes lèvres et baissant ta voix. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu es délicieuse dans cette robe noire, San ? Chaque fois que tu t'es penchée pour prendre quelque chose sur la table, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, prendre une bouchée de toi. »

Je croise mes jambes un peu plus serré et gémit légèrement à cause de la secousse de plaisir que cela provoque, passant mon autre main sous la table pour saisir le bord de ma chaise quand je regarde autour pour voir si quelqu'un t'as entendu. Je t'entend rire et je relève les yeux vers toi, en espérant que le faible éclairage permet de masquer la rougeur je peux sentir brûler mes joues.

« Détends-toi. Personne ne nous prête la moindre attention. » Tu lâches ma main pour croiser tes bras sur la table et te penches vers moi, me donnant une vue imprenable sur le gonflement de tes seins.

« A l'exception de la femme assise deux tables plus loin mais j'ai déjà décidé que si elle regardait vers toi une fois de plus, je mettrais tout Lima Heights Adjacent sur elle. »

Mon rire fait un peu retomber la tension sexuelle que tu faisais monter et je secoue la tête en m'asseyant plus droit sur ma chaise. « Britt, ça n'a pas le même effet venant de toi. »

« Tu as toujours l'air tellement chaude quand tu dis ça. » répliques-tu avec un large sourire et prenant ton verre pour finir ton verre de vin. « J'ai pensé que je devais aussi essayer. »

Faisant signe au serveur pour l'addition, je pose le dessert en bout de table afin qu'il puisse le débarrasser. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour être chaude, bébé. »

Tu bas des cils vers moi et prends un accent du Sud. « Why sugar, aren't you the smooth talker. »

« Oh mon Dieu. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais aider Rachel à travailler ses répliques pendant qu'Ava et Aiden s'amusent. Ton accent du Sud est terrible, bébé. » Riant, je vois le serveur s'approcher de nous avec l'addition.

« Elle est pour moi Santana. »

« Britt, nous partageons un compte bancaire. Techniquement, nous payons toutes les deux le dîner. » Ta moue me convainc de laisser mon sac-à-main et à sa place, je te donne la facture en roulant des yeux.

« Oui, mais si je signe, c'est comme _je_ t'emmenais dîner. Comme si j'avais un rendez-vous avec ma femme très très hot. Et si je fais ça, alors ça signifie que je peux probablement avoir droit à quelques baisers de bonne nuit quand nous rentrons à la maison. »

« Tu es adorable. Et crois-moi qu'avec cette robe, tu vas avoir droit à plus que des baisers de bonne nuits. »

Je marque une pause et m'incline en avant, m'adressant seulement à toi juste avant que le serveur ne s'approche pour ta carte bancaire.

« Tu vas avoir droit à des baisers _toute_ la nuit. »

Prétendant chercher quelque chose dans mon sac, je cache mon sourire derrière mes cheveux quand tu remet la carte au garçon, évitant son visage alors qu'il te remercie et part encaisser.

Je relève les yeux pour te trouver les mains sur les joues, comme tu pouvais en faire partir la rougeur.

« Santana, et si il nous avait entendu ? »

Arquant un sourcil, je désigne de ma main les autres personnes assises autour de nous. « Mais c'était pas grave pour eux d'entendre que tu voulais me manger ? »

« Te mordre. J'ai dit que je voulais te mordre. » Nous tournons la tête simultanément vers le garçon qui se racle la gorge à côté de notre table, sa moustache frétillant d'amusement alors qu'il te rend ta carte et te demande de signer la facture.

« Mesdames, ce fut un plaisir. Nous serons très heureux de vous revoir ici bientôt. Profitez du reste de votre nuit. »

La dernière partie est accompagnée d'un clin d'œil à mon intention, pendant que tu signes le reçu.

« Prête, Honey ? » Je continue de sourire en attendant que tu relève la tête et éclate de rire quand je vois ton cou rougi et tes oreilles roses. « Ne sois pas gênée. Il n'a probablement rien entendu. »

Grognant, tu couvres ton visage et me jette un coup d'œil entre tes doigts. « Je ne reviendrai jamais ici. »

« En fait, je comptais d'emmener dans notre chambre, mais si tu veux rester ici un peu plus longtemps... » J'ajoute en baissant la voix et avec un rictus alors que tu plonges sous la table récupérer ton sac en me regardant les yeux écarquillés. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que nous éclations toutes les deux de rire, ce qui cause un regard insistant de la femme deux tables plus loin vers nous.

Comme je me lève, je sens ta main possessive posée juste au-dessus de la courbe de mes fesses alors que tu me guides à travers les tables en direction du vestiaire. Je sors quelques dollars de pourboire pendant que tu remets au garçon nos tickets et une fois qu'il disparaît derrière les protes manteaux, je me penche vers toi en pressant mes lèvres contre ton oreille. « C'est si hot quand tu me possèdes comme ça Brittany. Pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis toi. Ça m'a toujours donné des frissons. »

Faisant glisser mes lèvres contre ta joue, je dépose un baiser sur le coin de ta bouche alors que le gars revient pour nous remettre nos manteaux. Souriant, je met l'argent dans son pot et accepte les manteaux, tenant le tien ouvert afin que tu puisses faire glisser tes mains à l'intérieur et fait de même quand tu me retournes la faveur.

Avant que je puisse prendre un peu de recul et me retourner pour partir, tes mains se resserrent sur les revers de ma veste et je suis tirée vers l'avant dans un profond baiser, gémissant un peu quand je sens tes dents mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Tu arrêtes tout aussi rapidement que tu as commencé et je reste plantée là alors que tu pars en composant le numéro de Rachel pour leur faire savoir que nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. L'homme du vestiaire et moi nous regardons bêtement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me sourit et lève les pouces. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire un peu quand je marche vers l'endroit ou tu attends que notre voiture nous soit apportée.

« Uh, Britt... C'était quoi ça ? » Je m'appuie contre toi et tient ta main, dégageant quelques cheveux de ton visage.

Tu me fixes et je suis frappée par le désir que je vois dans tes yeux désir. « Ça, c'était moi te possédant. Avant, je voulais simplement te toucher les fesses dans cette robe. » Tu me fais un clin d'œil et sourit poliment au chauffeur alors qu'il t'ouvre la porte côté passager. Lui tendant quelques dollars pour le remercier, je prends les clés et m'assoit en refermant la portière.

Démarrant la voiture, je te regarde en mettant ma ceinture. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans le vin ? »

« C'est pas le vin, Santana. C'est toi. » Comme je m'éloigne du restaurant pour commencer le chemin du retour, tu poses ta main sur ma cuisse, te tournant légèrement dans ton siège pour me faire face. « Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer chez nous pour te retirer cette robe. »

La voiture fait un bond car j'ai appuyé trop fort sur l'accélérateur, inspirant profondément alors que tu écartes mon manteau de ma robe, laissant ta main glisser un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse. Resserrant mon emprise sur le volant, je laisse tomber mon autre main vers le bas et couvre la tienne pour stopper sa progression régulière toujours plus haut sur ma cuisse. « Il me semble que tu essayes de m'avoir alors que je suis encore dans la robe. »

Ma voix est un peu rauque que je hasarde un coup d'œil dans ta direction, le sourire espiègle sur ton visage me fait mourir et tu retires ta main.

J'ai une ou deux secondes pour prendre une grande respiration avant sentir ta main dans mes cheveux et l'autre de retour sur ma jambe, tournant encore plus ton corps vers moi.

« Ça me paraît être une excellente idée, Santana. Tu as toujours les meilleures idées. » Avant que je ne puisse protester, tu fais glisser ta main sous ma robe et pose tes doigts entre mes jambes, en appuyant un peu plus fort quand mes hanches s'arquent en demandant plus.

« Brittany, bébé... nous ne pouvons pas pendant que je conduis. » J'essaie de ne pas me tortiller sur mon siège quand j'entends ta respiration s'accélérer quand tu réalises à quel point mes sous-vêtements sont humides contre tes doigts.

Je ne sais pas s'il faut soupirer de soulagement ou d'anxiété quand j'approche un feu rouge à une intersection déserte. Je décide que c'est un peu des deux quand tu saisis l'occasion pour te pencher vers moi pour sucer doucement la peau de mon cou au même rythme que tu appuies tes doigts contre moi.

Renonçant à ma prise sur le volant, je saisi ton poignet et enchevêtre l'autre dans tes cheveux, te tirant dans un baiser rapide et obscène. Le souffle court, je m'éloigne et serre ton poignet comme pour te prévenir.

« Je vais sérieusement nous tuer si tu continues à faire ça. Donnes-moi 5... Bon, 10 minutes et nous serons à la maison, là au les seules personnes que je pourrais tuer sont Quinn et Rachel si elles ne quittent pas la maison immédiatement. »

Le changement de lueur dans la voiture m'indique que le feu passe au vert et je dépose un rapide baiser d'excuse sur tes lèvres avant de démarrer. Tu reposes ta tête sur mon épaule pendant quelques instants, laissant ta main sur ma taille et je souris quand tu appuies tes lèvres contre ma joue avant de t'asseoir droit dans ton siège.

« C'est vrai, Santana. Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu dois conduire. »

« Juste quelques minutes de plus et nous serons arrivé... Oh mon Dieu. » Toute la fin de ma phrase est dite en un gémissement haletant car, du coin de l'œil, je vois que tu fais glisser ta robe sur tes cuisses. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je n'ai pas à conduire et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

En regardant autour rapidement, je constate que nous sommes la seule voiture sur la route, donc je ralenti la voiture pour que je puisse regarder ce que tu fais, la bouche ouverte alors que nos regards se croisent. Je peux voir ta main droite bouger sous ta robe pendant que ta gauche maintiens la robe le plus haut possible autour de tes cuisses et je regarde autour dans la rue, ralentissement encore la voiture jusqu'à presque l'arrêter.

« Je suis mouillée pour toi depuis que tu as commandé nos entrées en Espagnol. »

Je me mords les lèvres et regarde vers l'avant, donnant un coup de volant vers la gauche lorsque je me rends compte que la voiture dérivait vers le trottoir. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur rapidement pour m'assurer que nous sommes toujours seules et je sens mon bas-ventre se serrer quand tu gémis mon nom, les sons humides de toi-même te touchant m'obligeant à tenir encore plus fermement le volant. Même avec mes yeux vers l'avant, je peux voir les muscles de ta cuisse se contracter dans ma vision périphérique alors que tu bouges contre tes propres doigts, mon nom ajouté à tous les autres gémissement et soudain c'est trop.

« Gare toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire : je me gare. Attends une seconde. » Prenant une décision rapide, je m'engage dans une impasse entre deux magasins, pensant un rapide merci quand je me rends compte que les deux sont fermés pour la nuit, j'arrête la voiture à côté d'une benne à ordures.

« Santana, nous sommes dans une ruelle. »

« Je sais. Je ne savais pas où m'arrêter et... » Le reste de ce que j'allais dire est coupé comme tu détaches ta ceinture de sécurité, appuyant sur le bouton pour me libérer de la mienne et tires ta robe autour de ta taille. Tournant ton corps, tu tiens fermement mes épaules alors que tu enjambes la console centrale pour me chevaucher, descendant le levier du siège pour nous allonger.

T'arrachant ton manteau rapidement, tu le jettes sur la banquette arrière et places tes mains sur mes épaules. Je peux sentir ton humidité sur tes doigts et je tourne la tête pour les lécher pendant que je lève les hanches pour tirer frénétiquement ma robe

« Brittany, ça doit être rapide. » Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. « Nous avons dit à Quinn et Rachel nous serions à la maison dans environ 10 minutes à partir de maintenant et que nous sommes encore à 10 minutes de la maison. »

Pressant tes genoux contre la porte et la console centrale pour les écarter encore plus, tu attrapes et pousses ma main sous ta robe, utilisant ton autre main pour déplacer ton string sur le côté avant de saisir le dessus de ma tête. Penchée vers le bas, tu presses tes seins contre moi, me tirant dans un baiser ou nos langues et nos dents se rencontrent avant de te reculer quelques secondes plus tard en gémissant un : « Ça va pas prendre longtemps. »

Saisissant le tour de ta taille, je te tiens pour que tu sois stable et glisse rapidement mes doigts en toi, fermant les yeux quand tu gémis de soulagement.

« Jésus, bébé... Tu plaisantais pas. »

Tu es tellement humide que ça sonne presque obscène quand tu bouges contre mes doigts.

Tes deux mains sont maintenant au-dessus de ma tête pendant que tu me chevauches, tes cheveux tombant en cascade autour de mon visage.

Je serre les cuisses pour me soulager un peu alors que tu prends ton plaisir sur moi, des gémissements et des jurons coulant de ta bouche à chaque souffle que tu expires.

Laissant tomber ton front contre le mien, je vois ressortir le bleu de tes yeux dans la voiture sombre alors que tu cambres le dos et les hanches comme pour te moudre contre moi, appuyant en mouvements rapides contre ma paume.

Recourbant mes doigts, je pompe en toi du mieux que je peux, complètement hypnotisée par ta vue et les bruits que tu fais. Sans avertissement, tu rejettes la tête en arrière et gémis en bougeant au ralenti, inondant ma main tremblante et mes genoux.

J'enroule mon bras autour de toi et te presse contre moi, des papillons volants dans mon ventre alors qu'un dernier spasme de ton orgasme serre mes doigts.

T'écroulant contre moi, tu t'assois un peu pour que je puisse glisser mes doigts hors de toi, retenant ton souffle pendant que tu me regardes lécher ton humidité sur mes doigts. Souriant, tu m'embrasses doucement, soufflant un merci contre mes lèvres avant de t'asseoir et d'atteindre l'endroit où ma robe est retroussée sur mes cuisses.

« Non, bébé... C'est bon. Je vais bien. » Tu arques un sourcil et je prends tes mains pour les tenir sur mon ventre.

« Bon, je vais pas _bien_ bien. Je me sens comme si j'étais sur le point d'exploser. » Je retiens tes mains quand je sens que tu vas les libérer pour me toucher. « Mais, nous devons rentrer à la maison, Britt. Je te promet que tu m'aura de la façon que tu veux une fois que nous serons à la maison. »

Ton sourire est malicieux et tu hoches de la tête en accord, t'appuyant sur moi pour te préparer à revenir sur le siège passager avant de me regarder avec une moue. « Tu sais, c'était beaucoup plus sexy de faire ça ici. »

Grognant, tu te pousses hors de mon siège et j'entends la console centrale craquer dangereusement alors que tu passes au dessus, tombant un peu disgracieusement dans ton siège. Tirant ta robe vers le bas, tu te penches en arrière et prends ton manteau, grimaçant comme tes jambes frottent contre la porte. « Je pense que je me suis blessé le genou. »

Remontant mon dossier, je lève mes hanches et replace la robe et le manteau, mordant ma lèvre quand je sens l'humidité entre mes jambes. Penchée sur la console, je t'embrasse doucement pendant quelques secondes, essayant de calmer la passion qui me ronge et qui me souffle de succomber, de te tirer sur la banquette arrière comme quand nous étions au lycée.

« Je te promets de tout faire mieux que ça ce soir, okay ? »

Comme je me tourne pour m'attacher, tu replaces quelques cheveux derrière mon oreille et me souris. « Totalement d'accord pour remettre ça. »

Redémarrant, je sort lentement de l'allée et reprend le chemin de notre maison, souriant quand tu tiens ma main sur tes genoux.

Verrouillant la porte derrière Rachel et Quinn, je met l'alarme de la maison et éteins les lumières du salon et vais dans la chambre d'Ava pour lui dire bonne nuit. Enlevant mes talons dans le couloir, je marche sur la pointe des pieds et soupire de soulagement que je marche sur le tapis en peluche. Plaçant un baiser sur ton épaule nue, je laisse tomber ma main sur la courbe de ta taille alors que tu te penches sur le berceau et caresse doucement le dos d'Ava. Ta voix est à peine un murmure quand tu te tournes pour embrasser mon front.

« Elles ont dit qu'elle était parfaite eux et qu'elle s'est couchée sans faire d'histoires. »

« C'est parce que c'est un ange. » Je répond à ton sourire béa avant de presser deux doigts sur mes lèvres dans un baiser du soir, pour les déposer sur l'épaule de notre fille. Je te suit hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la notre, allant instinctivement au baby-phone de la table de chevet pour m'assurer qu'il est allumé. Satisfaite, je pose mon sac sur le lit et fouille dedans pour prendre mon téléphone qui nous sert de réveil.

« Britt ? T'as pas vu mon téléphone? Il n'est pas dans mon sac. »

« Tu l'as mis dans ta poche de manteau quand on a quitté le restaurant. Tu veux que je regarde dans le placard ? »

« Non, c'est pas grave. J'irai le chercher après. »

J'expire alors que tu te places derrière moi et tires lentement la fermeture éclair de ma robe vers le bas, suçant le côté de mon cou.

« Parfait. Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu as promis quelque chose lorsque nous étions dans la voiture un peu plus tôt... »

Quinn termine d'attacher un Aiden endormi dans son siège-auto avant de s'installer sur le siège avant, reposant sa main légèrement sur la cuisse de Rachel quand elle démarre la voiture.

Regardant Rachel, Quinn se racle la gorge. « Est-ce qu'on doit dire à Santana qu'elle nous appelé par erreur ? »

« Mon Dieu, non. »

« Ouais, c'était juste pour être sûre. »

_Et ben ! J'ai eu du mal à le traduire celui-ci ! Il y avait des tas de formules et tournures de phrases qui ne correspondent pas à grand-chose en français. _

_Dites-moi si quelque chose vous ne vous semble pas très compréhensible -Vous pouvez aussi dire si ça vous semble bien:)-._

_Et si quelqu'un sait d'où vient le « Why sugar, aren't you the smooth talker. »,ça doit venir d'un film (ou d'une comédie musicale) mais je ne trouve pas exactement ce que c'est..._

_Peace_


End file.
